


out of the rain and into the sun

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookstores, Bumbleby - Freeform, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Romance, blake and yang are gay, first meetings au, they make my heart melt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: Sometimes, Blake just can’t help it; can’t control the hammering of her heart whenever Yang smiles at her, whenever she tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, fingers grazing her skin softly when she is reading, only for it to fall back fluidly, stubbornly; can’t stop the blush that creeps up and floods her face when their eyes meet and Yang blows her a playful kiss.





	out of the rain and into the sun

Sometimes, Blake just can’t help it; can’t control the hammering of her heart whenever Yang smiles at her, whenever she tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear, fingers grazing her skin softly when she is reading, only for it to fall back fluidly, stubbornly; can’t stop the blush that creeps up and floods her face when their eyes meet and Yang blows her a playful kiss. 

Sometimes it’s like they had just met each other, her heart beating in her throat and the world falling into quiet around them. Blake had fallen for her eyes before anything else, calm and soft, the warmest, most loving expression held in them, showing just how much kindness she has to give, exposing how large her heart really is. And oh, the memory still makes her tingle, makes her feel giddy and makes her stomach flip happily.

It had been a Saturday, the wind cold and the sky dark, the pathway blanketed with a welcoming amber-ish glow from shop windows, the beginnings of a storm falling onto the earth and Blake just barely manages to reach the storefronts door before it is like it all collapses, rain pouring and splashing over everything, the sky cracking and splitting open. 

She feels the warmth before anything else and before she can tense, before she can turn around and snap at whoever the jackass is that decided to invade her personal space, the door pressed against the palm of her hand is pushed open and she and whoever is at her side stumble in, finding shelter from the rain. 

Blake whirls around, jaw tight with agitation, annoyance ready to be let out only for it all to die on her tongue, mouth suddenly disconnected from her brain, hanging loosely as all aggression leaves her in an instant as she sees who exactly it was that ran into her. 

Water droplets are dripping from her blonde hair, the strands sticking around her face, framing her, obviously she hadn’t been so lucky in reaching the store before the downpour hit. The stranger smiles sheepishly, an arm raising so fingers can run through golden waves, water flickering from her as she does, “Uh, sorry about that,” she begins, eyes darting to the door before falling back onto her, “I hate getting wet and honestly, I didn’t see you in my rush.” 

“It’s fine,” is what spills out before she can think, she blinks as she feels the corners of her mouth tug upwards, surprised at herself for the ease at which the smile comes, “I hate getting wet too.”

The girl smiles back, shoulders falling in apparent relief. They stay like that for a moment, standing in the entrance of the bookstore, the sky wailing outside, hard and freezing; water rolls off of their jackets, drips onto the carpet beneath their feet. Blake’s taken back by her beauty, how lovely she looks even with rain drenched clothes, eyes kind and full. The stranger steps closer then, extending a hand as she does, “I’m Yang by the way.” Blake looks into her eyes for a little longer, her heart racing and what could possibly be a blush crawling up her neck for reasons she doesn’t know, before letting her gaze fall to the hand held out towards her. She takes it in her own, their fingers curling around the other, gentle, firm, secure. 

“Blake.”

Yang’s still smiling at her, “Blake,” she breathes, “that’s a really pretty name. It suits you.” Oh. Now she is definitely blushing, her lungs stutter, breath coming short for a second in surprise. It’s not like she hasn’t been called pretty before, she has, but she’s never cared for the people that call her so, never cared about what they thought of her, but this feels different, the sincerity in which Yang says it, the genuine shine in her eyes, the tilt of her lips, it’s enough to make her heart skip.

She swallows thickly, working around the sudden lump in her throat, “Yours does too, you're gorgeous.” Yang chuckles and Blake can  _ feel _ it, the vibrations softly rattle inside of her, travel through the hand that is still holding Yang’s and up her arm, disperse all around her body. If a chuckle could be a warm fire, the flames seeping into her bones and burning away every worry she has ever had, well then, that’s what her chuckle sounds like and Blake wants to hear it again, wants to hear her laugh loudly, wants to be the reason for her joy.

Yang doesn’t reply to the compliment, choosing instead to move closer, stepping into her space, but this time it isn’t unwelcome, neither of them notice that they are still holding hands, don’t notice that Yang’s thumb is slowly drawing circles on her. “So,” her voice lowers, matches the quietness of the space around them, almost as if she’s worried that she’ll break the mood with anything louder, “what are you doing here?”

Blake finds that she can answer Yang easily, the words coming out passed her lips with ease, she matches Yang’s volume. “I was bored, so I went out for a walk and found myself here. It’s been awhile since I bought a new book, I usually just read what I already have, but I guess I wanted something new.”

She shares more than she means to, but she doesn’t regret it, doesn’t mind that she lets Yang know, despite only knowing her for a few minutes. “What about you?” Her eyes drift to pink lips, still flush from the biting cold before coming back to lavender and it’s so natural, so easy to be at ease with this stranger, so unbelievably easy to lower her guard. “What are you doing here?”

She sees the way Yang watches her before answering, observes the way her tongue pokes out to wet her lips, warms them. “I was on my way home from a lunch date with my little sister and her girlfriend and then it started raining so I ran to the first store I saw to get out of it. I had no idea I would run into a goddess though.”

A smirk pulls at her mouth, eyebrows arch in barely suppressed amusement, “Goddess huh? That’s quite the jump from just being pretty.” 

“What can I say? You’re so much more than  _ just pretty _ .”

“And what do you know about me?”

“Not much yet,” the playfulness that had been in Yang’s tone gives way to something more tender, something hopeful, “but I hope to change that. If that’s okay?” It’s right now that they both become painfully aware at how close they’ve gotten, that they have yet to let go of each other’s hands, but neither of them back away. 

“Yeah,” Blake whispers, her heart and everything that she is screaming at her for this to happen, “that’s definitely okay with me.” The smile that graces Yang’s face lights her up completely, turns her eyes bright and it makes her heart beat as loudly and as heavily as the thunder outside, she idly wonders if Yang can hear it.

They finally step back into their own spaces, hands reluctantly falling away, matching blushes dancing across their faces as they break eye contact, Blake is already yearning to hold her hand again. They spent over two hours in the bookstore, chatting and sharing their interests, Yang talks aimlessly about school and her day with her sister, Ruby, and her partner Weiss. Shares stories about their childhood and tells her how Ruby and Weiss had met. Blake tells her own stories, tells her about her love for books and fish and cats, shares that she did have a sort of rough patch with her parents when she was a teenager, but that things are certainly better now. 

Blake doesn’t know what possesses her to share such intimate details of her life so soon, but Yang never presses, eyes her attentively and let’s her talk at her own pace, she gives Yang the same courtesy when she talks about Ruby, how she had to grow up too quickly in order to be her mother as well as her sister. There is something that just sort of clicks between them, something that Blake can’t describe, but she knows she has never felt it before, knows that she never wants to feel it with anyone that isn’t Yang. 

She doesn’t end up buying anything and by the time they leave the bookstore the raining has stopped, the sky is still dark overhead, but nothing like how it had been before, the clouds drifting apart in their heaviness enough to allow a light to come through. 

“Not gonna buy anything?” Yang asks surprised as they walk along the path,  _ there’s a cafe not far from here, wanna go there?  _ She had asked and Blake had already been nodding and smiling before she could even finish the question.    
  
“Not today.”

Yang tilts her head, confused and Blake thinks that it’s one of the cutest things she has ever seen. “But I thought that you wanted something new?”

Blake meets her eyes and boldly reaches for her hand, Yang intertwines their fingers without so much as a blink, it’s like they’ve done this thousands of times already, like they have known each other forever and not merely a few hours. 

“I did and I found it.”

 

* * *

 

Blake sighs happily as Yang mumbles in her sleep next to her, arms around her waist and legs tangled with hers. That had been three years ago, when Yang had literally ran into her and accidentally shoved her inside of their now favourite bookstore. 

She runs her fingers through blonde locks, and presses her lips to the top of her head, laughs quietly when Yang tightens her hold around her and sleepily kisses her bare shoulder, a  _ love you _ on her lips. Blake feels her heart thump, content, safe and happy, “I love you too.” She whispers into Yang’s hair, lets her eyes fall shut and she can’t help the smile that spreads across her mouth, can’t stop the burst of love she feels; not that she would ever want to in the first place. 

She doesn’t like getting wet, but she will forever be grateful that it had started raining that day, right at the moment when she had met the love of her life. Her soulmate.  

**Author's Note:**

> what i wouldn't give to meet a pretty girl in a bookstore. Lemme know your thoughts, k bbies? thx <3


End file.
